


asset

by athletiger



Series: the ironclad winter soldier [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Winter Soldier Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: The shot goes awry when a foot connects with his arm. “Tony!” Captain Rogers shouts, landing in front of the Asset. “You don’t want to do this!”He ignores the outburst, although for a second, he wonders who his mission is calling for. He stops worrying about it as soon as the thought passes his mind, however.





	asset

**Author's Note:**

> For H/C Round 9 prompt fill: loss of identity.
> 
> Beta'ed by [demigodscum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodscum), cheered by DeadlyFang and Cady. Thank you so much!

“ _There’s a mission_ ,” his Handler says in Russian, giving him a tablet. The Asset takes it with his gauntleted hand and draws it to him. ‘Steve Rogers,’ the top of the mission report reads, followed by his stats and missions. He scrolls down, reading rapidly while his Handler says, “ _The Avengers have destroyed much of our bases and productions. HYDRA needs you to eliminate him and whoever is on his team. You are not permitted to return until the mission is accomplished._ ”

The Asset nods once, handing the tablet back to his Handler. “ _Hail HYDRA,”_ his Handler says. “ _You’re dismissed. You leave in the morning._ ”

Steve Rogers and his men are hard to track and chase down, but his Handler has given him free reign to do whatever he needed to do to accomplish his mission. He blows up a plant in Indonesia that is owned by a company called Stark Industries, draws them out that way. When the first wave of explosions doesn't draw them out quickly enough, the Asset blows up two other plants: one in Malaysia, one in Japan.

The heat of the fire licks his face, but it is merely a twinge of inconsequential pain to finally see them in Japan twelve hours later.

Captain Steve Rogers and his two lackeys walk out of the flying ship to inspect the blackened and burnt building. From his angle on the roof, the Asset cannot determine the identity of his left- and right-hand man, but he is able to hear a woman’s voice when the right one says, “This is the third building blown up by SI. It’s definitely deliberate.” Her hair is blonde and her figure is petite, but the way she carries herself is all lethal and dangerous.

“Any casualties, Nat?” Captain Rogers says quietly.

“None. The plant in Indonesia and Malaysia were run by Stark bots; this one’s blown up after work hours. Even security was out of the building when the explosion happened.”

“You think this is a message?” the other man asks. He has metal wings on his back, pulled back tightly.

“Perhaps,” Rogers replies. “It’s been a year. Perhaps he’s escaped.”

“But he wouldn’t damage his own property,” ‘Nat’ points out. “It may be a coincidence.”

The Asset’s heard enough. He takes a couple steps back before he runs forward, lunges up over the wall and leaps off, firing up his red-and-gold gauntlet in a whine as he lands in front of the flying ship. He blasts the repulsor at Roger’s back, who hasn’t had time to even turn around before he jerks sideways and covers the woman. The man with the pack releases his wings, turning his body so that the outstretched wings flies towards the Asset in a curve. The Asset arrests the movements with his gauntleted hands and tears the wing away from its pack, tossing it aside and aiming a gauntleted hand towards the man.

The shot goes awry when a foot connects with his arm. “Tony!” Captain Rogers shouts, landing in front of the Asset. “You don’t want to do this!”

He ignores the outburst, although for a second, he wonders who his mission is calling for. He stops worrying about it as soon as the thought passes his mind, however. Instead, his eyes evaluate the situation with rapid data bursting in his vision, taking in the concerned face of the man in front of him and the two people behind the Captain holding themselves with caution and both their hands full of weapons. With the previous diverted movement, the Asset takes a step backwards, a turn, elbow going backwards to hit Rogers in the sternum. Rogers stops breathing when the elbow connects against the bone, and he stumbles back a few steps, his hands flying towards his still chest. Instinctively, the Asset folds his hand into a fist, joints hissing with the movement, and he strikes towards Captain Roger’s face before it comes up to his own face when a bullet starts flying to his face. It hits the gauntlet with a clang before it tumbles to the ground.

“Tony, please, it’s me,” Rogers wheezes, his voice recovering quickly, much quicker than he should for taking a hard hit to the sternum. “We know each other.”

The Asset doesn’t know who the Captain is talking about, and he doesn’t care to find out either. His mission is to take out the Captain in front of him and the two standing behind him. The small missiles comes out from his armored shoulder, sending three bullets flying out.

Just as it reaches its destination, they are encased with red matter and stopped midair. It flies up, winks out of existence. Tony turns around to see a girl standing behind him, fingers outstretched and crooked. Her pale face accentuated the deep power that he could see in her eyes, and he knew he wouldn’t win this fight.

Not today at least.

The Asset blocks the outstretched hand of Captain Rogers and tosses a ball at the ground. It emits a white powder that is immediately stopped by the woman with magic, but with her attention diverted elsewhere, he escapes – powers up his jet boots and flies. Still, as he flies away, he wonders who this _Tony_ is.


End file.
